


I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

by Asphodel_Sky



Series: Shirts and dresses [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Difficult Decisions, F/M, Female Dante (Devil May Cry), Nero (mentioned) - Freeform, Some Cuddling, Talking, it is difficult to them at least, more or less, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphodel_Sky/pseuds/Asphodel_Sky
Summary: He can hear the soft music coming out of Devil May Cry, even though all lights were turned off.





	I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "I don't wanna miss a thing" by Aerosmith

He can hear the soft music coming out of Devil May Cry, even though all lights were turned off. 

His sister appears to be back from her job in Fortuna. 

It's been around twenty years since Vergil was there last time. He didn't go on this job with Dante if only because of that freakish cult that developed there to praise their father. Foolish creatures, those Fortuna people. 

Vergil opens the doors to the shop and walks inside. Dante is probably either upstairs and forgot to turn off the jukebox, or she's laying on the couch, for now hidden from his sight because of where he's standing. 

He walks in as quietly as he can and sure enough, Dante is there, sleeping on the couch in one of his dress shirts. She was positively drowning in them, yet still insists to wear it and Vergil doesn't have a heart to not allow her this simple indulgence in her whims, especially seeing how cute she looks in oversized dress shirt that smells like the elder. 

(It really works wonders on his possessive love for her. Dante doesn't wear his clothes that often, but everytime she does Vergil feels a vicious sort of triumph.)

He kneels next to the couch (something what would be unthinkable for a nineteen year old Vergil) and gently lays his hand on her hair. 

He probably would never see that sight, not speaking about being able to pet her hair, if Dante didn't drag him back to the Devil May Cry. If that detail went like he wanted, with Vergil ending up in the Underworld and Dante staying behind, he would probably be dead by now (he's got no illusions about that) and his beloved sister would probably end up hating him for leaving her behind. 

Vergil looks how Dante ever so slowly opens her eyes and leans in to his touch.

"Hi" she says quietly, smiling. 

His hand leaves her head and instead takes her palm and brings it to his lips. 

"When did you come back?"

"Just today, an hour or so ago."

Vergil hums, kissing each finger. 

"And pray tell, when were you going to tell me I'm an aunt, hm?"

He freezes. 

"Aunt?"

Dante sits up and tells Vergil to sit next to her. He does exactly what she wants him to do, his head still rushing with possibilities. She takes his hands in hers and starts speaking:

"When I arrived to Fortuna to kill that weird pope figurehead, I met a rather prissy brat that reminded me of you a lot and that was carrying energy with our flavor. Shenanigans happened and I asked him how old he is. And wouldn't you know it, we were seventeen on the verge of eighteen when he was born and if he were my son, I would have definitely known it, because this kind of thing is kind of hard to miss."

"You want to say…"

"Congratulations, you are a father!"

"..."

"Hey. You should know by now I deal with hard things with humor."

"Mhmm."

A _ son._

He never have thought his fooling around with that one woman would leave him with a son he's never known. 

He made sure then, same was true with that girl, that after that night it's a clean state. Just a one night stand, nothing more. That's why he never left any contact informations (and even if he wanted to leave one, he didn't even have anything like that at that time) and she didn't even know his name. Vergil doesn't know her name too. He just remembers the red dress she was wearing and ice blue eyes that were so similar to his and Dante's. 

He feels her hand on his left cheek. 

What she has to think about Vergil now? Is she disgusted? Disappointed? 

He looks up to her face and Vergil sees no judgement in her eyes. 

"I'm not mad. Could've happened to anyone. And it's not like I expected you'll be a freaking virgin when I was eighteen. I fooled around with some guys and gals too."

Should he feel jealous of those 'guys and gals' from a time long past? 

"What should we do now?"

"I don't know" he answers. "But he should know, right? That he has family."

"..."

"Dante?"

"I'm sorry, just… I like this kid, you know? Maybe keeping this from him will protect him from this cursed legacy."

"Dante…" Vergil takes her face in his hands "Do you really believe that?" 

"... No. He's already a devil hunter on his own right and he's got a demonic arm."

"So his blood is already awakened."

"I would not be so sure of that."

Vergil looks at her with a new curiosity. Dante sighs. 

"He can't 'turn off' his hand. Sometimes when he taps into the power, he's got that weird… projection behind him. His demon is only partially awakened, not fully."

They fall into a tense silence. 

"If he's already partially awakened, it's not a good idea to just left him there with no guidance. I… don't want him to awake his demon like we did" starts Vergil. "And… I think he deserves to know. About me, I mean. About everything. Let's not make the same mistakes by hiding important informations from family members, okay? We already know how well it worked for us."

Dante stays silent for a while and when Vergil thought she won't answer him, Dante gives a short nod. 

She climbs on his laps and loops her arms around Vergil's neck, hiding her face in his hair. He sighs and hugs her waist. 

"'m tired. Let's go cuddle in bed, okay?"

"Okay."

Dante turns off the jukebox and they both retreat to the room for the night. 

They will worry how to break the news to Nero tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AsphodelSky?s=09), where I either retweet things or shout into the void.


End file.
